On The Edge With You
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Nicknames 'verse: Bass will fight to the death to protect what is rightfully his, even if that means fighting with the person he's trying to protect in the first place. Mandy finally learns about using the pendants as weapons, and she is not happy. Post 1x09.


**Well, this is because I'm going crazy little by little. Hope ya'll enjoy. Takes place post 1x09. Bass can't win every fight he has with Mandy. Sometimes, things just go a little too far. **

**I own nothing. **

_**On The Edge With You**_

Bass' intentions were clear; he wanted the power so he could finally treat Mandy like the queen that she was. Of course, even his plans came with consequences. With all of the weapons he could stand, he figured that his Militia could withstand just about anything. He had all of the resources in his grasp to get the power back on, but who was to say that everything would go back to normal once they _did_ have lights again? That was, if Rachel would damn well cooperate. When she stabbed her colleague just to save her own ass, the president just knew that he was in for some trouble.

_All _of the Mathesons were stubborn, he thought with a weary smile. It must have rubbed off on her from living with Ben for so long. Or maybe she got it from Miles, who knew?

Miles Matheson was the man that taught Bass to be strong. And now that he was gone, there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't thankful of the training. Of course, said training was also the very thing that kept him alive when the two of them went to fighting. Then Miles left, and put Rachel in apparent charge. Sebastian didn't mean anything; he was just for decoration most days.

Now, though, the president was slowly climbing to the top. He had Danny Matheson to thank for that, and all of the other people that Rachel held dear. That put him higher up in the food chain. He may have had to lie to his girlfriend about what he was planning on doing, but that was just how it was going to be. She could run away from him all she wanted, but he'd find her again and again. He _wanted_ to make the world a better place for her. It just so happened that that particular world took a lot of work getting to.

That morning had gone so perfect. The two of them were able to sit around and have a normal conversation with a decent cup of coffee. This hardly led to talking, however. Every surface in the immaculate private room of Bass' was tested for solidity. They knew for a fact that room was mostly sound proof, or from what they knew it was. Maybe the others heard it all, but they just chose to ignore it with forced smiles. Whatever the case, though, it was no secret that the president of the republic had a _very_ healthy sex life.

Mandy grew tired of waiting for Bass to come back to their room. He had promised that he would spend as much of the day with her as he could, but of course, _that_ didn't last for long. It never did. By one in the afternoon, they were interrupted by Monroe's men barging in on them. Bass almost told them to get lost; the brunette surely wouldn't have minded that.

The president's girl was just trying to make time go faster, at this point. The faster it did, the sooner Monroe could get back to her. And, with the way he had to leave her a few hours ago, she _clearly_ needed him to come back soon. Those guys always seemed to interrupt them at the worst possible moment. Neither of them were really quite finished with the… Fifth or sixth round since this morning.

Mandy smiled to herself as she heard her boyfriend's voice coming from Rachel's own room. The brunette's initial jealousy faded away after the first year that they had been together. She had finally been convinced that Bass thought that she was the _only_ one for him, and always would be.

The young woman pressed her ear against the door so that she could really hear what was going on. Okay, so she was a little snoopy? So what! If she was going to be First Lady some day, everyone had just better get used to it.

What she heard, though, did nothing but piss her off. Sebastian was using the pendants as _weapons_? Since when was that part of the agreement? He was supposed to use them to get the power back on, so that they could finally live in peace! Did peace mean turning the world upside down, even more than it was now?

Oh, Sebastian was _so_ dead. Mandy puffed her little cheeks up and stalked in the opposite direction. She didn't like to be in his business like this, (okay, maybe she did, but that wasn't the point), Bass just needed to stop with these hair-brain ideas. Before either of them knew it, they would have a dictatorship on their hands.

The brunette rounded the corner, almost running into Julia Neville along the way. The older woman paused as she took in Mandy's puffed up cheeks.

"Amanda, are you feeling alright, sweetie? Do you need to take a lie down?" Julia asked, cocking her head to the side as she took in the younger woman even more.

"No," Mandy began, forcing a smile, "that's quite alright, Julia, but thank you." She cleared her throat before continuing, "are you looking for Tom?"

Julia nodded, a warm smile gracing her features. "I wish I get to see him more than I do at home."

"I know the feeling, believe me," the younger woman sighed, finally able to relax some. "I believe he's in the room with Sebastian and a few of the others. We were… Interrupted this afternoon," she blushed just a tad, which complimented her small face.

"The Militia have no intentions of learning about privacy, or quality time, it seems," the blonde sighed, just shaking her head.

"Tell me about it," the brunette murmured, prompting both of them to burst into a fit of laughter, lightening the mood further.

"Well I do wish you luck in finding some peace this afternoon. It was nice seeing you. You should definitely come over for dinner one night. Bring Bass along too, you know, if he wants," Julia beamed back at Mandy and gently squeezed her shoulder as she headed past her, presumably headed for her husband's office.

Mandy finally closed the door to her and Bass' private room, taking in a deep breath. That was odd; she was almost out of breath from just the short trip to check on her boyfriend and back. Pushing it aside with a shrug, the brunette padded on towards the bed that she and Bass shared. It was neatly made from their escapades this morning, something that brought a smile back to her face. One thing she was _sure_ of was that Sebastian Monroe loved her with all of his heart. She didn't need a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

When she plopped down on her side of the bed, she heard the door open, a head full of slicked back blonde hair peeking in at her. "Hey you," he told her gently, a grin playing at his lips.

That never ceased to make her heart flutter erratically. She loved him so much that it was almost no use staying mad at him. Almost.

"Hi, Sebastian," Mandy shyly replied, "nice to finally see you again."

"Ditto, babe," Bass began, shutting the door behind him gently. He looked back at his girlfriend and cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "And why do I feel like I've committed the most diabolical crime, just by coming in to see you?"

The brunette shrugged. "Dunno. Have you?" She looked down at her nails, which she was desperate to paint again. Maybe some flashy color like hot pink?

The president of the Monroe Republic sighed and padded over to his girlfriend. "And what have I done to disrupt my queen of hearts?"

Mandy gave him a look and scooted closer to him as he plopped down next to her. "I heard you and the others talking to Rachel. I thought the pendant was just to get the lights back on?"

Monroe began to tense up; he thought she was done with prying him with questions like this. "Mandy, I don't want to talk about this with you. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Oh sure. How about the fact that I think you've fed me that bullshit excuse that you were getting the pendants just so that we could _have a better life_?" the brunette snorted, "or how about the fact that I actually believed that you weren't going to go crazy with this power. You _told _me that you wanted to do a better job than Miles or Rachel—"

"Mandy, please hear me out—"

"No! I'm not done yet. How—How can I even trust that you won't turn on me next? If you want to turn the pendants into a weapon, well hey, why not turn your girl into one too!" Mandy was ignoring the fact that her head was throbbing from the tension. She _needed_ to vent, and now was the time. He picked the perfect time to ask, didn't he?

"Mandy, darling, I'm only doing this as a cautionary procedure. If I want to turn the lights back on, other countries are going to want the pendants for their own. What I'm doing is getting the republic ready for a war that is bound to happen," Monroe supplied, boring his eyes into hers as they stared back at each other.

"It sounds like you're the one that's picking the fight, Sebastian!" the brunette fought back. He was going to have to give her more than that if he expected her to believe him.

"Okay, well maybe I am! But it's better for us to stand our ground, rather than have someone else beat us to it," Bass told her. He was trying to keep calm, but dealing with his irate girlfriend was beginning to be a chore.

"This is _madness_! I've tried ignoring these… Tendencies of yours, but it's just impossible right now. I can't sit back and watch you start a war. It's just too unnerving; I feel like I'm losing you all over again," Mandy began, ignoring her third weird symptom of the day, which was feeling sick to her stomach. Her eyes were starting to tear up as she stared up at her boyfriend.

"You're not losing me. I'm merely trying to keep you safe! Why can't you understand that?" Monroe sat up, a heavy frown tugging at his lips as his girlfriend stared back at him with wide, tearful brown eyes.

"I just don't understand why you do the things you do," Mandy replied slowly, not even sure how her words came across.

"Then maybe we should just take a break until you _do_ understand," Bass got up from the bed; again he wouldn't bother looking back at her. It was just easier to do it this way. She was upset with him whenever this happened, but at least it gave them time to cool down.

"Sebby, please, stop walking out on me like this! It's important that we work this out!" the brunette called out, practically begging.

"We will work this out. I just… I need to leave now, before my anger gets the best of me," the blonde whispered, not even sparing her a glance over his shoulder.

Mandy gently sat up in bed, bringing a shaky hand up to her mouth. "You… You wouldn't hurt me, I know you wouldn't." Her heart dropped through the cracks of the floorboard as her boyfriend left the room without another word.

**Bass has a lot of issues, doesn't he? Oh well, we still love him. Think Mandy needs a hug? Ya'll know what to do!**


End file.
